Sherlock the Christmas Git
by SalconeDestrivina
Summary: ...read the title Sherlock is a Christmas Git... little bit of fluff rated K , John and Sherlock and Kevin :) alright peoples only two chapters (one is johns perspective and the other is Sherlock's obviously the same chapter from different points of views)
1. Johns Perspective

Summary: read the title Sherlock is a Christmas Git…that's all

Rating:

Disclaimer: Sherlock is MINE! MUAHAHAHA…wait no he's not *goes and cries in the corner*

Sherlock: the Christmas Git

John strolled through 221b baker street in high spirits as he placed Christmas decorations at random. He always loved this time of year. Perhaps it was the smell of the snow or the fact that everyone (outside of malls) tried just a _little _harder to be nicer to their fellow man. Who knows why.

He was just placing the last stocking on the mantle place when he heard the front door slam. "Hey Sherlock…" He said absentmindedly as he tried to get the stockings _just_ right. "What the hell happened?" Sherlock asked from behind him, having not moved due to a state of shock.

"Do you not like it?"

"Not like it? Who would like it? It looks like father Christmas threw up all over our flat….WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SKULL?" Sherlock roared making the small army doctor flinch.

"Hey it took a long time to find a Santa hat that would fit Kevin!" John cried out as the lanky detective strolled over to snatch the hat off the skull.

Sherlock turned towards John with a look that bordered on pure rage. "Who the hell is Kevin?" he asked as understanding dawned "You _named __my __skull_?" He asked quietly.

"Well every time I ask his name you blow me off and refuse to answer me…so I gave him one." John said matter of factly making Sherlock stare. "

"But KEVIN?" he asked making John smile gently. "Yes _Kevin_…" John replied as he went upstairs to bed.

* * *

The next day John got up and went down to make breakfast as usual. He gave a sigh as he saw that all the Christmas decorations have been taken down and placed in the corner. _GIT_ he thought and decided to ignore it. "It had to go… it looked atrocious..." Sherlock said from behind him and John swore he was almost…apologetic about it. "yea well you didn't get all of it…" John remarked noticing that one piece still remained.

Sherlock looked around in confusion. "I don't see it…" he said making John smile gently.

Suddenly John walked forward and pressed his lips to Sherlock's cheek in a gentle kiss. "You're standing under the mistletoe." John smiled and moved passed the stunned detective to sit down with his tea, breakfast forgotten.

Sherlock stared up at the small plant. "Mistletoe…Do you know that the only reason the plant is considered a symbol of love?" He asked gently feeling rather than seeing John shake his head. "The Nordic reason is that Balders mother loved him so much that she made all things promise to never harm her son. The only thing that she didn't extract a promise from was Mistletoe. But Loki the trickster god gave Balders blind brother, Hod, a spear of mistletoe to throw at his 'invulnerable' brother. The spear killed Balder. When he was brought back to life Mistletoe was made into a symbol of love…"

John sat there and tried not to smile.

"You're a Christmas git…" He laughed as he pressed his mouth to his boyfriends with a laugh.

* * *

**yea I wrote this...just cause I felt like it okay?**

**Ps the Nordic reason is true...trust me (or look it up) OMG I CAN FINALLY USE SOME OF THE MYTHOLOGY THAT I ACCIDENTALLY MEMORIZED!**

**okay seriously have a happy/merry Christmas Kwanza Hanukkah what every you celebrate...**

**Or just HAPPY DECEMBER! **

**love peace and chicken grease **

**Salcone Destrivina!**


	2. Sherlocks Perspective

Sherlock the Christmas Git

Rating k+

Summary: Sherlock comes home to find John decorating the flat in Christmas stuff…a bit not good in his opinion.

Thank you to **dracomalfoylover666** for following and favoriting my story…stories….*tips head in thought* yea stories lol

Sherlock's Perspective

Sherlock was not happy. He just came back from St. Barts and not only was Molly out sick and unavailable to provide him with body parts but Anderson had taken it upon himself to fill in for the day. Only after a huge row with him was Sherlock able to make sure that his experiments in the lab were safe from the Medical Examiner.

* * *

Sherlock sighed as he trudged up the stairs to 221B Baker Street. He was so happy to be home and couldn't wait to see John. At least that was the thought he had before he opened the door and he couldn't' help but stare at the sight before him.

Not only was John wearing the most hideous jumper imaginable but he was hopping around placing Christmas related items around the flat. He just stood and stared as the front door slammed behind him, alerting John to his presence. "Hey Sherlock…" John smiled at him before turning to mess with a hideous stocking hanging from the mantle. "What the hell happened?" Sherlock finally asked after taking in the scene before him. If anyone asked him what it looked like Sherlock would probably say that all the Christmas items blinded him.

"Do you not like it?" John asked in a small voice which should have alerted Sherlock to be nicer…But it didn't. "Not like it? Who would like it? It looks like father Christmas threw up in out flat!" He was honestly astounded as he looked around the flat. Then his eyes landed on something that shouldn't exist. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SKULL?" he roared finally seeing the small santa hat that graced the top of the skull. He didn't even notice John's flinch.

"Hey it took a long time to find a hat that would fit Kevin!" the small doctor cried as Sherlock tore the eye sore off.

Sherlock turned and gave John a careful look. "Who the hell is Kevin?" He asked quietly. _Did john find someone else? Who is…oh._ He thought as the connection was made. "You _named my skull?_" He asked quietly. He had tried giving the skull a name a long time ago but after too many jokes about 'imaginary friends' he had given up.

"Well every time I ask his name you blow me off and refuse to answer me…so I gave him one." John finally responded making Sherlock stare even more. "But Kevin?" He asked making his John smile even more. "Yes KEVIN."

* * *

He worked throughout the night, quickly and quietly moving all Christmas related items into the corner of the flat. _It looks atrocious but perhaps it can all just stay there_ He thought to himself as he heard John descend the stairs. After seeing John's angry glare he knew that he would have to make amends somehow. "It had to go…it looked atrocious…" Sherlock tried to explain, hoping that john would see that the decorations were not gone…just moved. "yea well you didn't get all of it." John replied making Sherlock look around in confusion.

"I don't see it…" He finally admitted to the short army doctor then tried not to frown at his smile. Suddenly John moved forward and pressed his lips to Sherlocks cheek in a gentle kiss. "You're standing under Mistletoe."

Sherlock stood and stared at the parasitic plant hanging from the ceiling. He never could understand why people kissed under the leaves. Perhaps John knew. "Mistletoe…Do you know that the only reason the plant is considered a symbol of love?" He asked gently feeling rather than seeing John shake his head. "The Nordic reason is that Balders mother loved him so much that she made all things promise to never harm her son. The only thing that she didn't extract a promise from was Mistletoe. But Loki the trickster god gave Balders blind brother, Hod, a spear of mistletoe to throw at his 'invulnerable' brother. The spear killed Balder. When he was brought back to life Mistletoe was made into a symbol of love…" he intoned still staring up at the plant. "You're a Christmas git." John laughed then pressed his lips to his in a kiss. _Johns kissing me….I'm definitely forgiven!_ The lanky consulting detective thought to himself as he dragged his lover closer..._Merry Christmas to me_

* * *

**Alright this is (supposed to be) the last chapter of Sherlock the Christmas Git. Might make more chapters…who knows. **

**To all the gits out there who are well...gits if you notice the top of the page it says 'Sherlock's Perspective' obviously it is the same as chapter 1 but in Sherlock's perspective since you obviously missed the obvious but thank you for your review about it and missing the obvious. Also to the person who's review I deleted (yes this is aimed at you) it will not be deleted thank you for your time and next time please read the chapter summary and you'll notice things like this :)**

**To everyone else have a happy yule tide and peace and love to you all :)**

**Love Salcone Destrivina**


End file.
